


Overkill

by fivesecondsofmae



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Chubby Harry, Chubby Harry Styles, Dirty Talk, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Sex, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivesecondsofmae/pseuds/fivesecondsofmae
Summary: Louis was never going to get over how fucking attractive Harry was. How glorious his big, tall, curvy body was. The feeling of Harry behind him, hot and heavy, trapped on the tube after they’d been somewhere during rush hour. His thick hands, full of pretty rings sometimes, handing Louis a cup of coffee, then getting one for himself.Or Louis and Chubby!Harry are as close as best mates can be and clearly are in love. Time to take it to the next level.Top!Harry smut and fluff.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 193





	Overkill

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this fic!
> 
> I am massively inspired by @Delsicle's Thick Alpha series which you should check out! So wanted to write a fic with chubby!Harry who I love. 
> 
> The title and opening lines are from Holly Humberstone's song 'Overkill'. It's BEAUTIFUL! 
> 
> If you enjoyed the fic, please leave a comment! Comments inspire and motivate so much to write more. 
> 
> Love to you,  
> Mae

_A couple more tequilas_

_and I'll tell you how I’m feeling_

The nightclub was packed. All four floors of the place were filled with young adults, most of whom were horrifically drunk, laughing and dancing and kissing. Louis snaked through the crowds on the lower floor, feeling self-conscious, likely being the only sober person in the joint. He’d had a late shift at the bookshop where he worked in Notting Hill and had changed quickly in the stockroom, jumped on a bus across the city, and was now trying to find his group of mates in amongst the throng of drunken bodies.

Clubbing wasn’t really Louis’s thing but Niall had insisted they go out and celebrate him completing his PGCE and Louis was a good friend so obviously he agreed to it. Soon Niall would be teaching spotty teenagers how to play football and cricket and probably wouldn’t have as much free time to hang out with him. Louis himself was one year into his master’s degree at King’s, taking on Byzantine and Modern Greek studies. On the side, he worked at the indie bookshop, all his money going into the rent for the flat he shared with Liam, another friend from previous university days.

Louis found Niall and Liam squashed in a booth on the second floor, with a couple more of their friends surrounding them. Louis greeted them, immediately noticing Niall’s drunken expression. “Lou, where’ve you been?” Niall cawed, standing up on unsteady feet to pull Louis in for a hug.

“Some of us had work, you oaf.” Louis laughed, pushing Niall back down into his seat for his own sake.

Louis looked around the group but couldn’t find the one person he really wanted to see. Liam clocked him and smiled knowingly.

“Harry’s at the bar.” Liam said to him quietly, so the others couldn’t hear.

It was absolutely no secret that Louis and Harry liked each other. When they were together, it was bloody glaringly obvious. But Louis appreciated Liam’s discretion. He didn’t want to look like a love-sick puppy despite being one, just in case he’d read all the signals wrong. They weren’t official but at every opportunity possible, Harry and Louis spent time together. They had innocent sleepovers in Louis and Liam’s flat, went on cinema dates once a week or to the many museums in London. Louis spent time at Harry’s flat, too. Had met his older sister, had dinner with her, even. But Harry and Louis had never kissed. Had never had the conversation Louis so desperately wanted.

“Cheers, Li.” Louis clasped Liam on the shoulder gently, like a brother, and headed to the bar on that floor, eyes searching for Harry.

Louis found him at the end of the busy bar, debit card already in hand, waiting to be served. Louis took a moment just to stare at him. Harry’s big, broad shoulders in the clean, white button down he wore. His beautiful beer belly and love handles. His thick thighs clothed in tight black jeans. His green eyes glinting under multi-coloured lights. His full, round cheeks, a little red from the heat. And his hair. His gorgeous dark curls that fell past his shoulders usually, but were tied up in a loose bun now. Louis took a deep breath. He was never going to get over how fucking attractive Harry was. How glorious his big, tall, curvy body was. The feeling of Harry behind him, hot and heavy, trapped on the tube after they’d been somewhere during rush hour. His thick hands, full of pretty rings sometimes, handing Louis a cup of coffee, then getting one for himself.

With the heavy bass of the song pounding down on him, Louis didn’t bother to call out to Harry. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hear him. Louis just stood for a second and gazed at him, overwhelmed with the feeling he kept telling himself it was too soon to feel. Love.

Louis watched as Harry finally got served, two beers being placed in his large hands. A single dark curl had fallen free from the bun and now dangled in his eye. Hands busy, Harry tried to breathe it out of his way but couldn’t.

Louis approached him, tried not to let the look of happiness that formed on Harry’s face at seeing him make him swoon. He tucked the curl behind Harry’s ear and Harry grinned gratefully.

“Lou!” Harry smiled. “Thanks. Hi.”

“Hi.” Louis grinned, too. He felt like his heart was beating faster than the music around them.

“Ni said you were on your way. S’yours.” Harry pushed one beer into Louis’s hand. “You look…”

Harry’s eyes gazed Louis up and down, took in the sheer black collared shirt, the tight black jeans that accentuated Louis’s already plump bum.

“You look so gorgeous.” Harry smiled, the blush on his own cheeks deepening, mirroring Louis’s. “Drink, drink.”

They clinked glasses in cheers and Harry led Louis back to the table, made room next to him in the already cramped booth. Louis slid in next to Harry, his breath catching as he realised just how little space there was. Louis was practically on Harry’s lap with how close he was. Louis’s thin arm resting on his thigh next to Harry’s own meaty, muscled forearm made Louis sweat with want. He always wanted Harry, but being in such close proximity was making him desperate to reach out and touch.

“Are you ok?” Harry asked, his mouth near to Louis’s ear so he could hear over the music. “How was your shift?”

“Busy!” Louis replied. He felt tension release through his voice, keeping his eyes on his own hands in his lap. Louis’s eyes darted to Harry’s groin. The natural bulge there made him close his eyes for a second, regrouping his thoughts.

“Guys, have a shot!” Niall interrupted, pushing two shot glasses of tequila into their hands. Louis locked eyes with Harry, an excitement swelling between them. They clinked the little glasses and Louis watched as Harry owned his, his throat on display, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. Louis necked back his own glass, the thought of Harry’s neck moving for another reason ploughing through his mind.

For most of the night, Louis was quiet. Not unusually so, but he kept to himself, enjoying the sight of Niall having a good time, and the feeling of Harry touching one whole side of him. Their knees touching, their thighs touching, their arms. The size difference between them made Louis’s cock throb when he thought about it. When he thought about going home to his flat, Harry pinning him against the door with his heavy hands, the weight of his body, the strength of his growing cock pressing into Louis’s spine. Louis’s intake of breath was sharp enough for Harry to notice. He reached across, under the table, and rested his hand on Louis’s thigh. Louis couldn’t breathe. He knew Harry had probably done it reassuringly, as a friend, to comfort him. Harry knew that clubbing wasn’t really Louis’s scene. But it was torture to Louis.

“Are you feeling alright?” Harry mouthed into Louis’s ear. Louis nodded but Harry still asked, “Do you wanna head out?”

Louis managed to nod, his cock hardening in his jeans. He willed himself to calm down. Soon he’d be home, in bed, wanking himself off to the thought of Harry and everything would be ok.

Harry excused them to the rest of the group, saying he wasn’t feeling too good and that Louis was going to escort him home. It wasn’t unusual for them to leave at the same time. Most of the time when they’d been forced to go clubbing, they’d end up sneaking out and grabbing a burger somewhere, going back to one of their flats to watch trashy TV and fall asleep on the sofa, tangled up in each other.

Louis felt a lot more in control as soon as they’d grabbed their jackets from the cloakroom and were spilling out onto the cold street. Louis shivered a little in his thin coat, but was happy for the distraction.

“I wasn’t feeling it either.” Harry laughed, buttoning up his caramel trench coat. “You wanna get some food? I’m starving.”

Louis nodded without even thinking. Watching Harry eat was a bit of a kink for Louis. Just seeing the bigger man happy was a kink for Louis, truth be told.

Harry put his palm up against Louis’s forehead, checking his temperature. “Are you sure you’re feeling ok? You’re awful quiet tonight.”

“I’m good, honest. Just been a long day, is all.” Louis smiled. He took Harry’s hand off his head and didn’t let go of it. Harry smiled shyly.

“How about we grab a chinese on the way back to mine?” Harry suggested as they began walking, still holding hands. “I’ve got Broadchurch recorded.”

“Sounds perfect.” Louis agreed, feeling warm now from the alcohol and the feeling of Harry’s hand in his.

They jumped on the tube north, picked up a tonne of chinese food from the takeaway place near Harry’s and took the flight of stairs up to Harry’s flat on the fourth floor of his building.

They spilled out on the sofa, sitting opposite each other, eating their plates of food. Harry’s was substantially bigger than Louis’s. He tucked in hungrily, whilst Louis tried not to stare at him. He just loved watching Harry eat, making himself full. Louis picked at his own food, mind distracted, and once they had finished, Harry laid down on the sofa. His big stomach protruded beautifully, full and round. Louis couldn’t stop looking at him.

From this angle, Harry was all stomach and thighs and bulge. Louis wanted to kiss those thighs, sit on them, hold onto Harry’s love handles as he rode his fat cock.

“Lou?” Harry’s voice forced Louis out of his dreamy reverie. Harry was looking at him, green eyes big and curious and a little worried. Harry sat up, stomach squashing from the new angle.

“Yeah?” Louis murmured, rearranging his own posture to hide his thickening cock.

“There’s something I wanted to talk to you about.” Harry started, eyes stuck on Louis’s face, assessing his reaction.

“What’s going on?” Louis asked, suddenly nervous. He rested a hand on Harry’s knee, comfortingly.

“I’ve had a crush on someone for quite a while now.” Harry began, voice barely above a whisper.

Louis retracted his hand, suddenly feeling hot with embarrassment. Here he was daydreaming about Harry whilst Harry was falling for someone else.

“Oh.” Louis said, looking away, staring at the television set.

“I’ve been too nervous to ask them out, though. I’m not sure they feel the same way about me.” Harry explained.

Louis still wasn’t looking at him. He raised his eyebrows in thought, took a deep breath. “Harry, they’d be a fucking idiot not to like you. You should go for it. What’s their name?”

Harry laughed. Louis’s head whipped around, offended at the laughter.

“Lou, it’s _you_.” Harry whispered, eyes nervous again. He sat up straighter, tried to pull his shirt down over his belly where it had rumpled up, feeling self-conscious. “Obviously.”

“You _like_ me?” Louis asked so quietly, surprise evident in his voice. He loved Harry but he never expected it to be mutual, despite how close they’d become over the last couple of months. He _loved_ Harry.

“I can’t even explain how much I like you, Louis.” Harry giggled, nervousness still in his voice.

“Show me.” Louis whispered.

For a second, Harry stared at him dumbfoundedly, then sprung to life. Harry moved closer to Louis on the sofa, slowly taking hold of his thin hand. He kissed Louis’s knuckles, then the inside of his wrist, sucking a spot on the pale skin. Then he looked into Louis’s eyes, blue and bright and young. Louis couldn’t wait any longer. He launched forward, gently kissing Harry’s soft plump lips. Harry stilted, then moved into it. They kissed slowly, mouths closed, and then Louis let Harry’s tongue into his mouth, slide against his teeth, feel his hot breath mix with his own. God, Louis was hard. _So hard_.

“You really want me, too?” Harry asked, stopping kissing for a beat. The anxiety in his tone made Louis pull back, his hand reaching up to touch Harry’s lips softly.

“Of course, I do.” Louis whimpered.

“Even like this?” Harry asked, touching the fat of his stomach.

It made Louis feel sick with sadness at the thought of Harry not loving himself completely, of not loving him how Louis did.

“Harry, I wanted you the second I met you.” Louis breathed out hotly, a shy laugh in his voice. Louis reached for Harry’s hand, pressed it down against his own hardening cock.

Harry gasped at the touch, whimpering a noise that got caught in his throat. Louis continued.

“Feel how hard you make me? That’s because of _you_ , Harry. Because of your fucking beautiful body, your belly, your thighs, your shoulders. Just, _you_.” Louis murmured, stroking Harry’s hand on the material covering his own dick, feeling a beautiful relief at the slightest touch. “God, just watching you breathe makes me wanna shoot my load. When you eat, my god, it makes me want to get on all fours, let you do what you want to me.” Louis shivered at the confession that came from his own lips. “ _Anything you want._ ”

Harry groaned loudly, pulling Louis’s little body onto his lap so he was sitting facing him. Louis was so happy to finally be sitting on Harry’s chunky thighs, the ones he wanted to suck marks into. They kissed again, tongues melting into each others’ mouths. Louis grinded down on Harry’s lap fifthly, causing Harry to gasp out loud.

“Lou. Fuck, Louis.” Harry whimpered. “All night I wanted to touch you. When I put my hand on your thigh, I didn’t know if it was ok, but then you whimpered a little. Did you know you did that? Out loud? It was so fucking hot. Nobody else could hear you because of the music.” Harry thrusted his clothed cock up, letting Louis’s ass take a pounding through the denim. “But I did.”

Louis fell forward onto Harry’s thick chest, let himself be manhandled by Harry’s fat hands, all over his hips, snaking around to reach a hand into Louis’s briefs, grabbing a fistful of skin.

“Is this ok?” Harry asked kindly, kissing Louis’s forehead of thick hair. Louis nodded fervently. He grabbed at Harry’s shirt, lifted the material up so he could touch Harry’s stretched skin.

“Yeah. Yeah, need this off, please.” Harry chuckled at Louis’s politeness. He was always polite, even when he was being sassy. He placed a passionate kiss on Louis’s lips and then stood up, letting Louis rest on the sofa. Louis watched as Harry removed his shirt over his head, unveiling his gorgeous, tanned, big body. He chucked the shirt away and began to reach under his stomach to undo his belt but Louis scrambled to stand up and placed a hand on his hands.

“No, let me. Please.” Harry assessed him for a beat and then removed his hands. Louis pulled Harry in for a quick kiss and then unbuckled Harry’s belt, dragging his briefs and jeans down in one go. Louis’s mouth watered as he watched Harry kick the material away, letting his thick, long cock bob against his stomach, already red.

“ _Oh god_.” Louis whimpered. He kissed the skin between Harry’s nipples, just once and gently, then sunk onto his knees, coming face to face with Harry’s cock. When he looked up, Harry was watching him almost in disbelief. Louis kept eye contact with him as he began suckling the head of Harry’s cock, mouth slobbering over him now. Harry’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as Louis took him in further, reaching a hand up to press his nails into Harry’s thick thigh, just like he’d always wanted to do. For a few minutes, Louis worked on perfecting a rhythm, choking now and then which only made his own cock red and hard inside his pants. Louis pulled off with a pop, taking a deep breath which gave Harry the chance to pull Louis up onto his feet and kiss him hot and heavily. Harry pulled back and stared at him so fondly.

Louis leaned into Harry’s ear, licking the shell of it and whispered, “I need you inside me, Harry.”

Harry groaned again and quickly got to work pulling Louis’s shirt over his head and his jeans and briefs off, kicking them across the room.

There was a quietness to the moment as Harry and Louis just stared at each other’s bodies, seeing them fully naked for the first time. Harry’s round cheeks were red and his smile was so big. Louis was so gone for him. He reached out, took hold of Harry’s hand and led him to Harry’s room. He’d been at Harry’s flat many a time, been in his room plenty as well, but never like this. Never knowing Harry was about to come inside him. Louis shut the door and Harry crowded him against it, wrapping his arms around the slender man, kissing his neck. Harry’s cock was pressed into Louis’s ass cheeks and Louis melted at the feeling. It was just what he wanted. Harry motioned fucking again, enjoying the tension that was building between their bodies. Louis elongated his neck, let Harry kiss marks into his skin. Louis pushed his ass out further, the weight of Harry’s belly on him, joining the movement that Harry was creating, his own cock beginning to leak.

“I’m gonna come on your carpet if you don’t stop.” Louis murmured, trying to turn his neck to look Harry in the eye.

“Mm, do it. Come everywhere. Come on my fucking face. Whatever you want, Lou.” Harry was so riled up he wasn’t even sure what he was saying now.

Louis was feverish with want too, loving that Harry was letting go, just giving in to what he felt. Louis turned around in Harry’s grasp, kissing Harry's cheeks sweetly considering his cock was furiously red and obtrusive between them.

“Need to taste you, Lou.” Harry whined, ravenously thrusting his prick up against Louis’s thigh. Louis nodded, dragged him over to Harry’s freshly made bed and bounced down on it. Harry got on his knees and pulled Louis to the edge of the bed, throwing his legs over his shoulders. Harry’s eyes fell on Louis’s hard cock and balls, his hole tiny underneath him, ready to be licked. Louis leaned up on his elbows so he could watch as Harry sunk his mouth down on Louis’s smaller prick. Harry never looked away, stared at Louis as he licked and mouthed Louis’s cock, and then spit saliva onto the shaft just to swallow it back down as he took him in his mouth again. Louis was losing his mind, exerting shaky breaths, cheeks red as he watched. Then Harry stopped, gave his cockhead a sweet kiss and leant down to grab a box from under his bed.

Louis couldn’t see what he was getting but he heard the click of a lube bottle and exalted a deep breath, so beyond ready for what was coming. He felt like he’d been hard for hours. Harry reached an arm above Louis’s cock and rested his big palm across Louis’s stomach, fingertips reaching the skin over his sternum. Louis grabbed the hand and kissed his palm, licked it once to make Harry giggle.

“Tell me if you want me to stop.” Harry told him. Louis nodded in understanding, knowing there was nothing that could make him want Harry to stop what he was doing. “Lou?”

“Ok.” Louis whispered. Harry gave him the brightest smile and then got to work.

Keeping one hand still holding Louis’s, Harry maneuvered his face closer to Louis’s hole, gave it a kitten lick and watched Louis’s reaction. Louis’s leg clenched together, almost crunching Harry’s skull.

“Ugh, fuck, sorry, I’m sorry.”

“Ssh, baby. It’s ok.” Harry murmured, then began licking Louis’s hole again. _Baby_. "You’re being so good, Lou.”

Louis focused on squeezing Harry’s hand as Harry’s tongue worked inside his tight hole, stretching him open, slathering him in saliva. Louis let go of Harry’s hand so he could squeeze out some lube and rest a finger against his hole. Harry teased him, slid his forefinger over Louis’s hole for a beat before finally sliding it in.

Instinctively, Louis’s body tried to turn away from the intrusion but Harry’s heavy arm held him down, resting on Louis’s stomach, fingertips grazing Louis’s raging hard-on. It didn’t take long for Harry to open Louis up for him. It was amazing for him to watch Louis get more and more desperate under Harry’s touch. God, he wanted to be locked inside the thinner man forever.

“Harry, please. Please.” Louis whimpered. “Need your cock.”

“Yeah? You need me, baby?” As he spoke, Harry grabbed a condom from the box on the floor and kneed it back under the bed. Harry clambered up on top of Louis, watching as Louis took a deep breath. “Are you ok? Am I squishing you?” Harry was worried, never wanting to hurt Louis in any way.

Louis’s eyes were vacant and shiny, Harry realised. He was enjoying the feeling of being pushed into the bed. He kissed Louis’s cheek, trying to get him to focus.

“Lou?” He questioned again.

“Feels...amazing.” Louis whimpered, breath stuttering. He locked gazes with Harry then, smiling sweetly. Harry kissed him once. “I love you, Harry.”

Harry was stumped, overwhelmed by the love he knew he felt for the man, the love from Louis that he felt privileged to receive, that he reciprocated. “I love you, Lou. Loved you when I met you. Love you even more now.”

Louis smiled dreamily. “Love you...will you fuck me? Please?”

Harry laughed, kissed him again. “How do you want it?”

Louis grinned and maneuvered them into place. They ended up with Louis sitting in Harry’s lap, facing away from him. Louis could feel Harry’s stomach pressing into his back again and it made his cock kick with want. Louis was hovering as Harry rolled the condom down on his length, adding a little lube. Harry guided his cock to Louis’s hole, rubbing over it once or twice, making Louis whine in his throat, grinding down to try and impale himself.

“It’s alright, Lou. I’m going to give it to you. My fat cock. You want it so bad, don’t you?” Harry gave Louis’s ass a little spank as Louis whined again, and then guided Louis down onto his cock. Everything felt wet and hot and tight. Louis cried out once he was fully seated. Harry could barely breathe now, wanting nothing more than to thrust up and fuck his baby. The man he loved.

“Gonna kill me, H.” Louis smiled, then began riding Harry’s cock.

They settled into a heavy, fast rhythm and Harry wrapped one arm around Louis’s waist, keeping him in place and fucking up into him, filling his hole with his thick raging cock.

“There you go, baby.” Harry groaned, knowing he’d hit Louis’s prostate when Louis cried out, bending backwards, his hands grappling at Harry’s hair. Harry let his hand drop to Louis’s cock and began stroking him fast and hard, feeling Louis’s little body shake with need. His other hand made its way up to Louis’s throat, resting ever so gently against the sides of it. Louis could breathe fine, but the slight pressure made his eyes roll to the back of his head. Louis groaned and whimpered as Harry continued to fuck him.

“You’re so close, aren’t you, love?” Harry asked. His hand was moving quickly around Louis’s cock now, begging him to cum all over his fingers.

“So close.” Louis whimpered. “Wanna feel you on- _ugh_ , fuck - on top. Need your weight-oh, _god_! Need your weight _crushing_ me.”

Harry groaned involuntarily, and in one sweep, he turned Louis over, his cock still buried deep inside him and thrusted Louis into the bed. He made sure Louis’s face was turned to one side so he could breathe and then went to town on him, pulsing in and out, knowing he was about to come.

“I’m gonna come inside you Lou, just like you wanted. That ok, baby?” Harry groaned between thrusts. Louis breathed out a yes and then tightened his hole around Harry, needing it.

“ _Fuck_!” Harry spilled inside Louis, having to close his eyes and focus on breathing through the extraordinary release. After a beat, he worried about his weight on Louis, if it was too much. He began to move off, ready to suck Louis to orgasm but Louis grabbed onto Harry’s arms and pulled him back down. Harry fell heavily, his big belly and chest pressing Louis into the bed, his cock still inside him. Louis came with a shout and without any more touching from Harry. Just the weight of Harry’s thick body on top of him. It was more than Harry could handle.

Harry gently pulled his over-sensitive cock out of Louis’s tight, spent body and kissed Louis’s spine over and over again as he listened to Louis breathe. He took off the condom and tied it, chucking it on the floor. Then he turned Louis over onto his back, his cock kicking again at the sight of his own bed covered with a patch of Louis’s spilt come.

Louis looked so happy when Harry kissed him, their breathing coming back to some form of steadiness.

“Are you--was that ok?” Harry asked shyly. It felt incredible for him but it needed to feel even better for Louis.

“Can’t talk. You fucked me so good.” Louis laughed, light in his eyes. “Kind of want you laying on me all the time, for the rest of my life.”

Harry chuckled, kissed Louis’s cheek, then his lips, then his chin. With one glance between them, they both knew this was it. Love. _Officially_.


End file.
